P'tit mignon
by EyPi
Summary: Alex se promène tout seul dans un cimetière en pleine nuit l'esprit plongé dans ses problèmes... et ca va le transformer! Pauvre Spike...
1. Un gros vert qui fait joujou

Auteur : EyPi  
Série : BTVS  
Genre : Humor  
Date d'écriture : 15 Février 2006  
Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moua sniff, sniff… sinon j'serais riche lol

Et paf! Sliders Power on tombe direct dans une autre dimension où rien ne se passe comme Joss Whedon l'a souhaité  
Et si un événement incongru saison 6 avait tout changé... en bien ou en mal ça dépend du point de vue.  
Voici donc la vraie vie de nos héros dans une dimension parallèle pas si lointaine mais si éloignée en même temps (ça fait vachement science-fiction ça non ?)

**P'tit mignon chapitre 01**

_Mise en situation: On est dans la saison 6, Spike et Anya se sont fait prendre à coucher ensemble, Alex déprime, Buffy ne veut plus entendre parler de Spike et Willow et Tara sont de nouveau ensemble. Je pense que vous voyez tous à quel épisode on est !_

Alex ne s'en remettait pas. Définitivement pas. Sa femme, enfin presque, enfin son ex quoi, avait couché avec ce ... truc (oups désolée Spike ze t'aime) et Buffy aussi! Non mais comment c'était possible. Pas lui ! C'était rien qu'un démon! Déjà Angel c'était pas normal mais au moins il avait une âme alors que l'autre là (non non il peut même pas penser son nom ça le dégoûte trop) c'était qu'un ... qu'un ...  
ARGHHHHH !

Bref, notre ouvrier en batiment préféré ressassait des idées pas très joyeuses, très très noires dans sa tête qui menaçait d'exploser.  
Il ne voyait d'ailleurs même plus où ses pieds le menaient.

"Non mais comment Anya a-t-elle pu me faire ça ? Elle avait pas le droit ! Pas comme ça ! Je comprend plus ..."

CLANG

Un bruit derrière lui interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Alex se retourna mais ne vit rien. Où c'est qu'il était d'ailleurs? Ah merde, le cimetière; y'a plus accueillant comme endroit.

Bwarf, il suffit de marcher droit devant soi très vite, rentrer très vite et ... arrêter de penser très vite aussi. Bon plan tout ça... sauf que Alex voit rien mais Alex a pas les yeux d'un chat non plus et le démon caché derrière une tombe, lui voit très bien Alex et a très envie d'essayer son nouveau joujou sur son dîner (on lui a jamais appris à ne pas jouer avec la nourriture à ce démon? Alala maman démon toute une éducation à refaire).

Le gros démon tout vert et tout gluant (comme le fantôme glouton de Ghostbuster) s'approche de sa proie en sautillant très vite et enclenche la dernière arme high-tech made in Taiwan qu'il a reçut pour son anniversaire sur ce pauvre Alex alors qu'une silhouette toute de noire vêtue et appartenant à une tête blonde arrive à quelques mètres d'eux.

Le jeune homme brun apeuré se mit à rétrécir à vue d'oeil jusqu'à ne plus mesurer qu'un tout petit mètre. Les yeux du désormais très jeune homme ... enfin même plus homme, commencent à s'inonder de larmes.  
Grosglouton sourit et regarde son joujou qu'il adore décidément ! C'est tellement plus rigolo de dévorer des enfants pleurnichards ! Il ouvre grand sa bouche baveuse mais  
-SPIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

Un immense cri d'enfant retentit dans tout le cimetière. P'tit Alex vient d'apercevoir le grand vampire et se jette sur sa jambe en reniflant et en pleurant tel un gamin qui se fait chahuter à la récré.  
-Spikie, s'te plait n'aide moaaaa ! Y'm'fait peur le gros vert !

_A suivre…_

Bon voilà c'est la première fic longue que je poste ici. Je posterais la suite vite


	2. Un grand blond et un petit brun

Auteur : EyPi  
Série : BTVS  
Genre : Humor  
Date d'écriture : 15 Février 2006  
Disclaimer : Aucun ne m'appartient sauf mon gros démon vert, baveux… etc etc… je l'aime lui

_Rappel: Alex désespéré car Anya et Buffy ont couchés avec Spike se retrouve dans le cimetière où il est agressé par un démon qui le fait retourner à l'enfance et menace de le manger. Spike arrive alors et l'enfant le supplie en pleurant..._

_

* * *

_

**P'tit mignon chapitre 02 **

-Spikiiie s'te plait, n'aide moaa. Y'me fait peur le gros vert!  
-...  
-Allez euuuuuu fais un effort, tue le pas bô !  
-... Hein ? C'est quoi ce mioche ? (Spike HS a rien vu de la transformation )  
GROUAHAHAH  
-Oh gros monstre tout vert pas content. Ouiiinnn il veut me mangeeeer. Spikiiie...  
-Mais la ferme !  
GROUAHAHAH  
- Et toi aussi !  
Spike, visiblement énervé de sa soirée (on se demande bien pourquoi) s'arrache à l'étreinte du p'tit et se jette sur Grosglouton (si si c'est son vrai nom ).

Quelques minutes plus tard, et des bouts de démon vert baveux éparpillés un peu partout, Spike se sent bien, presque bien...  
-Ouaiiis, Spikounou superhéros !  
... enfin finalement pas bien du tout.  
Un gamin haut comme trois pommes se colle encore à sa jambe.  
-Lâche moi le morveux... lâche moi !  
Et un lancer de gamin, un ! Aïe ! La puce bordel !  
-Mais euuuuuu, t'es messant, z'le dirais à Bubu.  
-Hein ?  
-Buffy elle sera messante avec toi si t'es pas zentil avec moaaa.  
Et pis d'abord tu peux pas me taper

Spike regarde le mioche en haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension et en penchant un peu la tête. Le petit l'imite alors et penche la tête mais tellement qu'il tombe à terre. Il se relève en faisant la moue et en se frottant le derrière.  
-Dis gamin, tu connais Buffy?  
-Vi  
-Et tu me connais?  
-Vi  
-Alors pourquoi moi j'te connais pas ?  
-Beh tu me connais n'abruti ! C'est moi Alex Harris !  
-...  
"Quoi ? " Alors là Spike était tellement sidéré qu'il avait coincé son "quoi" au fond de sa gorge et manquait de s'étouffer.  
-Ca va Spikie?  
-M'appelle pas comme ça! Ne m'approche pas ! Eloigne toi! Qui que tu sois!  
-Tu me crois pas?  
-On va chez Buffy tout de suite. Avance !  
-D'accord mais tu me tiens la main. Z'ai peur sinon !

Non mais... non c'était pas Alex ça, pas possible. Ce p'tit mignon lui faisait des petits yeux de chat potté si adorables que Spike lui tendit la main.

Direction chez la Tueuse.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_


	3. Une Tueuse qui croit rêver

Auteur : EyPi  
Série : BTVS  
Genre : Humor  
Date d'écriture : 24 Février 2006  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas … dommage !

_Rappel: Alex désespéré car Buffy et Anya ont couchés avec Spike se retrouve dans le cimetière où un démon le fait retourner à l'enfance. Spike le trouve et devant le comportement bizarre de l'enfant décide de l'emmener chez Buffy..._

_

* * *

_

**P'tit mignon chapitre 03**

_Direction chez la Tueuse..._

Oui enfin c'était très gentil d'aller voir Buffy mais se pointer comme ça:  
"Salut c'est Spike ! Tu sais on s'est juré haine éternelle y'a pas une heure et je viens chez toi avec un mioche collé à ma jambe et qui prétend être ton meilleur ami. J'te le refile car il me saoule à se moucher dans mon manteau"  
... ben ça le fait pas ! Donc Spike reste là devantla porte et réfléchit.  
C'est alors que p'tit Alex lache sa main et ouvre la porte en hurlant :  
-Youhou c'est moa ! Y'a quelqu'un ?  
Spike ouvre grand la bouche et court bêtement derrière le sale garnement qui visiblement n'a pas les mêmes scrupules que lui !

Et les voici qui tombent nez à nez avec une tueuse armée, prête à ressortir de chez elle pour se libérer d'envie de meurtres...  
-Salut Buffy. J'vais t'expliquer...  
-Ouiiiiiiinnnnnnn, z'ai peur, z'ai rien fait moa !  
Et voilà le gamin qui part se cacher derrière le vampire en agrippant son long manteau de ses petites mimines.  
-Pff encore soupira Spike l'air dépité

Là, Buffy comprend rien. On est sur quelle planète?  
Spike avec un enfant ?  
-C'est ton fils caché?  
Effet garanti à 100 poisson dans un bocal. Spike qui ouvre grand la bouche et les yeux y'a de quoi rire. Et c'est ce que fait la Tueuse qui pose sa hache à terre tellement elle rigole.  
-Y'a rien de drôle.  
La voix du vampire ramène Buffy à la réalité  
-Parce que c'est vraiment ton fils? Il a l'air d'un humain pourtant et puis il te ressemble pas trop... il est bien plus mignou  
-C'est Alex, la coupa Spike.

-Hein ?  
-J'ai eu la même réaction. C'est ce qu'il dit en tout cas. J'l'ai trouvé dans le cimetière où un démon... MAIS ARRETE de tirer sur mon pantalon sale morveux !  
-Mais z'ai faim !  
P'tit Alex fait des chtits yeux mignons et regarde son amie:  
-Je peux aller manger des gâteaux dis?  
-Euh oui bien sur.  
Buffy regarde l'enfant courir vers la cuisine puis se retourne vers Spike. Elle ne se défoulera donc pas ce soir... mais aurait une très longue discussion.  
-Alors comment ç'est possible?  
-Ca j'en sais rien! Ah non courte la discussion cool ! Et le présumé Alex qui revient avec des gâteaux plein la bouche en baillant et avec de tout petits yeux fatigués.  
-Bon on commence par aller dormir et on verra ça demain avec Willow.  
-Ouais moi je rentre. Tchao.  
-Allez viens petit ! dit Buffy en tendant la main vers Alex  
-Non moi ze veux rester avec Spikie! répondit ce dernier en s'agrippant au blond apeuré.  
Double -Hein ? (décidément ils ne savent dire que ça ce soir )  
-Euh ... Alex?  
-Vi?  
-Pourquoi tu veux rester avec Spike?  
-Parce qu'il est zentil et que ze l'aime beaucoup beaucoup !  
-... T'es sur que tu es Alex?  
-Vi Alex Harris pour vous servir  
-Et tu veux être avec Spike ?  
-Exactement !

"Ouais y'a quand même des choses pas nettes dans cette histoire là ! Enfin non y'a rien de normal ! Ca doit être un cauchemar j'ai du m'endormir sur le canapé ... vi c'est ça ! Enfin bon ..."  
-Bon Spike tu dors dans la cave ici cette nuit et le ptit dors avec toi et tu as intérêt à être aimable  
-Mais...  
-C'est qu'un enfant !  
-Pas si c'est vraiment Alex...  
-M'en fiche tu restes avec lui point !

"Et demain quand je vais me réveiller tout sera redevenu normal... Alex ne sautillera pas comme ça autour de Spike en criant ...  
Bizarre le cauchemar ..."

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_


	4. Une rousse qui gagatise

Auteur : EyPi  
Série : BTVS  
Genre : Humor  
Date d'écriture : 26 Février 2006  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas … dommage !

¤ Merci à utsu-chan pour sa review qui m'a fait très très plaisir ! ¤

_Rappel: Alex désespéré se retrouve dans un cimetière où un démon le transforme en enfant. Le pauvre Alex change alors radicalement de comportement ce qui désespère Spike et fait croire à Buffy qu'elle cauchemarde..._

_

* * *

_

**P'tit mignon chapitre 04**

Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence... rien a changé avec le lever du Soleil. Le réveil de Buffy a même été plutôt brutal entre les cris surexcités d'un gamin de 6 ans et ceux de sa petite soeur, surexcités eux aussi.  
Oui elle aussi elle était contente pour Willow et Tara, c'était bien qu'elle se soient remises ensembles mais les bruits... enfin plutôt les hurlements venants du sous-sol la déprimaient à l'avance et il fallait en plus qu'elle fasse descendre la sorcière rousse de son petit nuage.  
Mauvaise journée en perspective...

Emmenant Willow en bas avec elle, elles furent ainsi deux à voir un joli spectacle dans la cave. Alex hurlait de joie sur le dos de Spike accroupi à 4 pattes et réduit à faire le cheval pour un gamin qui se croyait au rodéo !  
-S'il vous plait, retirez le moi ! Et tuez-le ! Trois fois même!  
Le vampire blond avait perdu toute répartie et avait l'air mal, très mal. Ses trais semblaient plus tirés que jamais, ses joues plus creuses et son teint plus livide (si si c'est possible ) ... bref il semblait plus mort !  
Willow prit pitié et emmena l'enfant qu'elle trouvait adoOorable prendre un petit déjeuner pendant que Buffy regardait un Spike à terre sans rien dire.

La sorcière redescendit quelques minutes après: -Comment ça se fait que cet enfant soit Alex?  
-Parce que c'est bien lui alors? demanda prudemment la Tueuse  
-Sûre à 100 pourcents. Aucun doute  
-Ze vous l'avais bien dit ! ajouta p'tit Alex en se jetant dans les bras de Spike qui venait à peine de se relever.  
-Enlevez le de là !  
-Mais Spikiiiiie !  
-S'il vous plait ... Willow !  
-Non SpiKIE, il ne vaut mieux pas le contredire tant qu'on a aucune précision sur son état et puis il est si content avec toi ... Hum, racontes ce que tu sais !

-Donc y'a de grandes chances que tout soit du à ce démon vert  
-Vert et gluant et baveux et tout pas bo même !  
-Oui mon ptit Alex c'est gentil de donner des détails  
-De rien Will t'es mon amie

Bon puisque Willow s'en sortait comme une chef, Buffy allait rendre une petite visite au trio. Elle aurait voulu les oublier ceux-là mais après tout indirectement c'était de leur faute avec leurs foutus caméras ! Alors autant régler ce problème tout de suite pendant que son amie s'occupait du reste.

"Ouh qu'il est mignon comme ça Alex ... allez Willow c'est ton meilleur ami qui est dans l'embarras ! Au travail ... mais il est si mignon comme ça aussi... tiens d'ailleurs c'est bizarre qu'il se souvienne de nous mais qu'il se souvienne pas qu'il déteste Spike ... surtout aujourd'hui !  
Et puis il était pas comme ça quand on était petit... ouh qu'il est trognon!"

P'tit Alex venait de faire la moue quand Tara avait essayé de le décrocher de Spike avant que ce dernier pète un câble et frappe l'enfant. Puce ou pas puce ! Le couple Willow/Tara avait décidé de veiller au bien-être du bout d'chou et elles étaient visiblement toutes les deux complètement gagas devant sa bonne bouille.

Les recherches s'annonçaient difficiles pour la rouquine qui n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner du garçon mais qui se dirigea malgré tout vers les lieux de l'accident laissant Alex à la maison, couvé par Tara, jouant avec Dawn et martyrisant Spike !

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_


	5. Une ex méssante

Auteur : EyPi  
Série : BTVS  
Genre : Humor  
Date d'écriture : 24 Avril 2006  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas … pff tous des radins !

§ Je remercie une fois de plus ustu-chan pour sa review très gentille §

_Rappel: Alex désespéré se retrouve au cimetière où un démon le fait retourner à l'enfance. Ses amis désormais au courant de son état essaient de l'aider pendant que lui joue tranquillement avec Spike (?) et Dawn..._

_

* * *

_

**P'tit mignon chapitre 05**

Bredouille ! Voilà comment se retrouvait Willow. Elle n'avait rien trouvé au cimetière à part quelques résidus gluants de démon qui ne serviraient sûrment à rien ... si seulementil existait un catalogue complet de démon ... enfin il y avait quand même de l'espoir.  
La jeune fille marchait dans la rue, les yeux posés sur son bocal en verre rempli de "gelée" verte quand elle aperçut Anya accoudée à un bar et qui cherchait visiblement à faire son job de démon de la vengeance mais sans grand succès.  
"Et si c'était de sa faute? Après tout, vu la soirée d'hier... c'est possible..."  
-Willow! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? N'espérez pas que ...  
-Suis-moi et tais-toi !

Débordée ! Tara, pendant ce temps là, était complètement débordée. D'accord Alex était retombé en enfance mais pas Dawn ! Et pourtant cette dernière était pire que l'adorable chérubin qui ne faisait pas grand chose à part réclamer des calins à un vampire blond récalcitrant. Pff ! Et Spike qui ne faisait rien pour l'aider; il se contente d'hurler sa rage à tout va en enlevant les doigts du mignon petit ange de ses yeux.  
Résultat: Dawn essaye de crier plus fort et Tara s'en sort vraiment pas alors que le boutd'chou en plus va se mettre à pleurer.  
"Willow s'il te plait rentre ! "  
-C'est moi! J'suis rentrée !  
Tara regarde sa sorcière descendre à la cave comme on voit son sauveur jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Anya derrière elle.  
-Dawn remonte dans ta chambre  
-Oui bien sûr, c'est toujours pareil: Dawn fais ceci, Dawn laisse nous et gnégnégné...  
-Bon alors il est où Alex qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes? demanda Anya qui n'avait visiblement pas du tout envie d'être là.  
-Accroché sur le dos de Spike  
Anya tourna la tête plusieurs fois regardant tour à tour le dos de Spike et les sorcières qui venaient de prononcer la phrase en choeur.  
-C'est pas moi qui ait fait ça !  
-Vraiment?  
-Si c'était moi, il souffrirait bien plus !  
-Hum ... tu devrais pas t'en vanter. Et ... tu ne saurais pas qui aurait pu faire ça ?  
-Non répondit Anya en s'approchant de son ex-fiancé  
-NAONNNNNNNNNNNNN !  
Le petiot venait de lançer un grand cri en s'aggripant à Spike comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
-Ze veux pas la voir elle ! C'est qu'une méssante !  
-C'est Anya, Alex !  
-Ze sais merci suis pas bête mais c'est qu'une méssante !  
-Et pourquoi?  
-Parce qu'elle a coussé avec Spikie et qu'elle avait pas le droit d'aboreeee !

Buffy choisit ce moment très opportun pour rentrer alors qu'un silence de mort régnait dans la cave.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici?  
-Tiens ta veste est découpée ?  
-On verra ça plus tard. Alors ? Anya ?  
-Alex ne veut plus me voir car j'ai couché avec Spike.  
-Aah (c'est pas nouveau ça )  
-Mais Bubu ze veux bien toa !  
-Aah ... euh tant mieux?  
-Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?  
-Parce que !  
-Et?  
-C'est tout, toi t'es méssante !  
-C'est pas du jeu ! Bon j'vous laisse à vos problèmes. Tant pis pour vous !  
-C'est ça vas t'en et t'approches plus de mon Spikie !  
-Et ton Spikie tu lui en veux pas à lui? demanda Willow très amusée par son p'tit mignon même si elle était triste pour Anya  
-Naon, Spikie il est zentil avec moua! Il a tué gros baveux ! répondit l'enfant en se collant dans les bras du vampire en reniflant.  
-Eh ! Te mouches pas là ! ... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le sauver ?  
-On se demande répondit vaguement Willow en regardant tendrement le tableau s'offrant à elle alors que tout le monde remontait vers le salon pour un conseil de guerre ...

_A suivre... _

_

* * *

_


	6. Un démon rose avec des supers oreilles

Auteur : EyPi  
Série : BTVS  
Genre : Humor  
Date d'écriture : 26 Avril 2006  
Disclaimer : Ils m'appartiennent pas… sauf peut-être mon p'tit mignon, non ?

**§§§Encore toujours un gros gros remerciement à ustu-chan pour ses reviews qui me font plus que très plaisir §§§ **

_Rappel: Alex retombe en enfance à cause d'un démon et change radicalement de caractère au point qu'il s'attache à Spike. Ses amis cherchent à l'aider alors que le Trio menace toujours Sunnydale._

_

* * *

_

**P'tit mignon chapitre 06  
**  
-Désolée Buffy mais je crois qu'on va pas tirer grand chose de ces ... restes de papier.  
-Essayez quand même, je vais tenter de les retrouver pendant ce temps là. Il faut à tout prix les empêcher de faire du mal à des gens.  
-Et pour Alex?  
-On s'en occupera après. Et puis au moins ça occupe bien Spike!

-Pitié qu'on m'en débarrasse ! Eh ! Là-haut vous m'entendez?  
-Beh qu'est-ce t'as ? Tu veux plus zouer?  
-NOON ! Je veux plus jouer, je veux plus t'entendre, plus te voir, plus jamais !  
Spike venait d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Il était pas garde d'enfant, et encore moins quand ce mioche était Alex, et qu'il était insupportable. Merde, il allait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds par un gamin ... gamin qui allait se mettre à pleurer. Oh zut !  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu vas pas chialer?  
-Pourquoi t'es méssant avec moi? Moi ze t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup et toa, t'es, t'es ... sniff sniff... tu me détestes?  
-Mais non, mais non, je te déteste pas "pitié il va pas pleurer là quand même"  
-Vrai?  
-Vrai  
-Youpiiiii  
-Mais calme toi. Fais moi plaisir ok?  
-Et j'ai le droit à un câlin?  
-... (Oo)  
-Spikiie?  
-D'accord mais tu te tais.  
-Vip.  
Le petit se calla confortablement tout sourire dans les bras du vampire tandis que celui-ci espérait en soupirant que personne ne vienne dans la cave à ce moment-là. Il tenait à sa réputation tout de même! Il était un vampire, un méchant démon qui voulait anéantir le monde, trucider la Tueuse ... mais qui se faisait avoir par cette dernière (ça, ça passait encore) mais aussi par une version miniature d'un ami de celle-ci.  
"Pauvre gamin, ses amis s'en fichent complètement de lui et le laisse seul avec un monstre comme moi"  
"..."  
"..."  
Oh merde voilà qu'il s'attendrissait maintenant comme un gros marshmallow en regardant la ptite chose bailler dans ses bras. Est-ce qu'il y avait encore un peu de mal en lui? ... saleté de puce!  
-J'espère au moins que la Tueuse est proche d'une solution...

Tueuse qui rentre à la tombée de la nuit sans avoir trouvé la moindre trace du Trio... et le problème d'Alex n'était, hélas pour Spike, pas sa priorité du moment bien qu'elle était triste de voir son ami dans cet état.  
-Willow, Tara, vous avez déniché quelque chose dans ces papiers ? ... hum enfin ... entre deux câlins...  
-Euh pardon Buffy! On a une piste mais on a pas fini de comparer, ça prendra pas longtemps!  
-Je vais vous aider, y'a aucune trace d'eux dehors (si, si en fait ils s'amusent dans un bar mais ça Alex peut pas lui dire lol) répondit la Tueuse alors que Spike arrivait lui aussi dans le salon avec un poids accroché à la jambe.  
-Je passe chez moi vite fait.  
-Ze veux venir !  
-Non!  
-Si. Spike tu l'emmènes avec toi.  
-Mais pourquoi?  
-Il le veut et ensuite il est en sécurité au moins.  
-Quelle sécurité d'être avec un démon.  
-Tu te tais point final !  
-... si Mme Buffy a décidé... soupire-t-il en souriant malgré lui tandis qu'il se dirige vers la porte en tendant sa main au petit.  
-Ouais ! Ze vais chez Spike ! Ze vais...  
-Tu te tiens tranquille par contre !  
-Vip  
"Gentil"

Alex se tint tranquille tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la crypte de Spike où Clem arriva en même temps qu'eux.  
-Ouaah ! Il est rigolo ! Z'adore ses oreilles ! Ze peux zouer avec ?  
Dis ! Dis ! S'te plait Spikie ! Ze peux ?  
-Tais toi ! tenta le blond avec un semblant d'autorité dans la voix, ce qui ne marcha évidemment pas alors qu'Alex lâchait sa main pour essayer d'attraper les oreilles du démon en sautillant.  
-Euh Spike, il se passe quoi ?  
-N'importe quoi ! Rien ne va en ce moment ! Tout est de travers !  
-Avec la Tueuse?  
-Ouais tiens elle aussi ! C'est surtout elle en fait ! Elle est tout le temps dans ma tête.  
-C'est les sentiments, c'est bizarre... aïee ! Pas mon oreille ! Mince mes cuisses de poulet ! Mais c'est qui ce gamin ?  
-Un ami de la Tueuse rétréci par un démon vert hier soir et dont ils ne savent que faire donc hop ... on le refile à Spike.  
-Oh ! Je vois !  
-Hein ? Tu vois quoi?  
-... je te laisse, j'ai un truc à vérifier!  
-Ah euh si tu le dis ! Eh Clem ! ... Alex !

Le démon rose était déjà parti sauvant sa nourriture du par terre mais avec un Alex derrière lui. Et voilà Spike à la poursuite d'un môme qui lui-même poursuit son nouveau souffre-douleur.  
"Mais c'est qu'il court vite le petiot"  
Jeu de chat made in Sunnydale jusqu'à ce qu'Alex s'arrête d'un coup en voyant Buffy frapper quelqu'un avec la porte d'un fourgon blindé.  
-Ouais SuperBubu !  
Visiblement, la Tueuse avait retrouvé le Trio et avait trop de boulot pour répondre en plus au coucou de son jeune ami. Spike alla alors l'aider tandis qu'Alex s'extasiait et commentait vigoureusement le combat.  
-Vas-y un coup de pied ! En plein dedans ! Eh frappes pas Spike le pas beau ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a le nain à sauter sur Bubu? Oh ... Wouoooh !  
Buffy venait d'envoyer valser Warren qui retomba à côté d'Alex alors que ses orbes d'invulnérabilité venaient d'être détruits. Celui-ci se releva difficilement mais sourit alors que son ennemie se rapprochait de lui dans le but de l'écrabouiller. Il appuya sur ses fusées propulseuses et attrapa Alex au vol qui se débattit en criant.  
-On se reverra Buffy ! ricana t-il alors qu'il disparaissait dans les cieux avec le petit ange sous le bras.  
-ALEX !

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

Pfyuu c'était long à taper ! Alors elle est t'y pas géniale ma fin de chapitre  
... en tout cas une bonne chose de faite, Spike violera pas Bubu l'heure est dépassée après il a plus le droit lol  
Bon allez à la revoyure pour le chapitre 07 bientôt !


	7. Un blond secoué

Auteur : EyPi  
Série : BTVS  
Genre : Humor  
Date d'écriture : 1 Mai 2006  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi… pourtant je veux Cleeeeeemmmmmmmmmmm !

* * *

**§§§ Merci à ustu-chan et à maude pour leurs reviews très sympathiques §§§**

**

* * *

**

_Rappel: Alex retombe en enfance à cause d'un démon et change radicalement de caractère au point qu'il s'attache à Spike. Après un combat difficile contre le Trio, Alex se fait enlever par Warren sous les yeux impuissants du vampire et de la Tueuse._

_

* * *

_

**P'tit mignon chapitre 07**

-ALEX !  
Spike et Buffy venaient d'hurler de concert alors que le vampire tombait à terre et fixait le ciel noir.  
-...  
-Oh non ! Où il l'a emmené?  
-Spike.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire?  
-Spike !  
-Il va se mettre à pleurer c'est sûr !  
-SPIKE ! Tu te la fermes !  
-Hein ? Quoi ? De quoi ?  
-T'es vraiment pas net !  
-Mais ... il ... le gamin il vient d'être enlevé ... c'est ton ami non ? On dirait que ça te fait rien !  
-Si mais je ne suis pas aussi paniquée que toi. Ca sert à rien. Tu t'es vu là ? Il lui fera pas de mal il en a besoin. Et puis tu devrais être content d'être débarassé non?  
-Bien sûr que non ! ... Si, si ! Bien sûr que je suis content !  
-Mouais tu paniques pas et t'es pas par terre aussi   
-...  
-Bon on va emmener les deux qui restent pour les interroger ... enfin quand l'autre tâche sera réveillée...

Maison de Bubu: -Alors où il est parti Warren ?  
-J'en sais rien moi, on m'avait même pas dit pour le coup des propulseurs! C'est dégueulasse, c'est ...  
-... Andrew ?  
-Il est parti sans moi. Il m'a laissé tout seul !  
-Tu réponds oui ou non ?  
-Non ! Il va venir me chercher.  
-Eh bien qu'il vienne ! s'enerva Spike en secouant Andrew comme un prunier, comme ça on va pouvoir lui montrer ce que c'est de prendre les affaires des autres.  
-Spike, Alex est une personne et il est pas à toi.  
-Hein ? J'ai jamais dit ça, ça va pas ?  
-Pff ... c'est pas grave... alors Andrew tu voudrais pas énerver plus ce gentil vampire hein ?

Andrew bougea la tête de gauche à droite l'air apeuré. Visiblement, même inoffensif, les canines et les rides de Spike restaient très persuasives avec les imbéciles...à moins que ce ne soit son instabilité psychologique du moment.  
-Bien gentil garçon ! ironisa Spike en tapotant le crâne de l'autre blond.

¤

-Tu veux pas le fermer bordel ?  
-Naon ! Ze veux Spikie !  
-Je vais te frapper si tu ne te tais pas !  
-M'en fiche. T'as pas de force et Spikie il viendra me sauver ! T'es qu'un gros nul Tu l'as toujours été !  
-Je l'ai toujours été? Dis-donc le mioche faut pas te prendre pour un grand !  
-Suis un grand moi d'aboree ! Tu vas voir ! Foi de Alex !  
-Alex? Harris ?  
-Vip ! Et tu vas voir Bubu aussi elle va te taper !  
-... Ca change tout ça ... elle va venir c'est sûr j'ai juste à l'attendre !  
-Et avec Spikie ! Ils vont me sauver !  
-C'est ce qu'on verra ! répondit Warren en chargeant l'arme qu'il avait à la main.

¤

Dawn se précipita à la porte lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette. (Oui dans ce monde elle n'est pas sortie ce soir tant pis pour Tara et Willow

-Salut Dawn ça va ? -Clem !  
-Buffy et Spike sont là ?  
-Non, ils sont partis Alex qui s'est fait emporté dans les airs sous le bras par un ennemi parce qu'il était redevenu enfant ... Alex pas le méchant bonhomme, hein parce que ...  
-Oui je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis venu  
-Pour Warren ?  
-Pour votre ami. J'avais entendu parler d'un nouveau jouet démoniaque qui faisait ça . Il parait que les petits en raffolent...mon neveu en veut un... enfin bref, j'ai fait des recherches parce que c'est dangereux de laisser Spike comme ça et j'ai trouvé quelques trucs.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_  
Oui je sais c'était court et pas très convaincant Clem qui les aide spontanément mais bon ... il tient à garder ses cuisses de poulet en pleine forme la prochaine fois lol

Allez plus que le chapitre 08 de P'tit mignon et ce sera fini ! Vi vi plus qu'un tout petit chapitre à lire courage !


	8. Un brun petit? Grand? Petit?

Auteur : EyPi

Série : BTVS

Genre : Humor

Date d'écriture : 10 Mai 2006

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'ont jamais appartenu mais je les ai empruntés suffisamment longtemps pour arriver à la fin de cette fic

** §§§ Merci à ustu-chan pour sa review qui fait très plaisir §§§ **

Youhou voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Vous saurez enfin ce qui va advenir d'Alex… pauvre de lui il aimerait n'être jamais tombé entre mes mains niark niark !  
-Tu vas pas me faire mourir hein ?  
-…  
-Ou pire rester comme ça à vie ! Tu n'es pas assez sadique si ?  
-Je suis pire  
-O.o  
-Allez let's go la lecture !

_Rappel : Alex est transformé par un démon qui le rend enfant et subit alors un changement de personnalité très prononcé. Comble de malheur, il se fait enlever par Warren mais la Tueuse et Spike décident d'aller le rechercher alors que Clem (et vive ses oreilles) semble avoir trouvé des informations sur son état…._

_

* * *

_

**P'tit mignon chapitre 08**

La Tueuse et Spike avançaient prudemment dans un long couloir sombre dont ils ne semblaient pas voir le bout.

- Buffy, tu es sure que c'est là ?  
- D'après les indications d'Andrew oui !  
- C'est juste que c'est comment dire…crade ! Eurk ! C'est quoi ce truc gluant par terre ?  
- Des restes de pizza je crois. A moins que ce soit des spaghettis… Beurk, ne pas regarder ! Bah c'est des mecs qui vivent ici après tout !  
- Ma crypte est propre…  
- Désolée Spike mais on peut pas dire que tu es proprement dit un adolescent (le Trio est même à un stade pré- adolescence ) normalement constitué.  
- Encore heureux, je n'ai aucune envie…  
- Chut ! Y'a de la lumière là-bas.  
Spike tout bas : - On va pas rester cachés non plus !  
- Non mais si on tient à récupérer Alex entier mieux vaut être discrets !

Buffy avait à peine fini sa phrase que le couloir était soudainement éclairé ! Leur ennemi apparut alors en pleine lumière tel un détraqué mental tenant Alex d'une main et de l'autre braquant un revolver sur la tempe du petiot : - Discrets ? Pff quand on est attendus c'est dur ! Je savais que tu allais venir la Tueuse ! Ton ami rétréci est trop précieux pour toi ! D'ailleurs ça lui va mieux, c'est plus de son niveau intellectuel. Pas étonnant que sa copine va voir ailleurs…  
- Warren, tu as intérêt à te taire !  
- Sinon quoi ? Tu ne mènes pas le jeu Buffy ! C'est moi qui gagne cette fois !  
- N'importe quoi toi d'aboree ! Bubu et Spikie ils vont te taper !  
- Tais toi le mioche.  
- Aïee !  
- Eh ! Lui fait pas de mal !  
- Tout doux ! On se calme le toutou de la Tueuse…  
- Spikie, c'est pas le chien de Bubu !  
- Tu préfères d'Anya peut-être ?  
- Michant !  
- Warren arrêtes ça tout de suite et dis nous ce que tu veux !  
- Juste me venger de toi la Tueuse, tu as empêché le meilleur plan de tous les temps de marcher, le mien ! Aussi tu dois mourir c'est simple non ? Et tu vas te laisser gentiment tirer dessus si tu tiens à ton ami !  
- Naon ! Ze veux pas que tu tues Bubu !  
- Mais…tu vas cesser de gesticuler le morveux ! Aïe ! Sale microbe ! Tu vas voir !

D'un geste de rage, Warren jeta Alex par terre et tendit le canon de son arme vers le petit qui sanglotait. - NON !

_A suivre …._  
(Nop je rigole je ne suis pas assez sadique comme ça quand même - et puis j'ai dit que c'était le dernier chapitre)

Spike et Buffy venaient de s'élancer vers leur ennemi. La Tueuse plaqua Warren à terre mais celui-ci eut malgré tout le temps de tirer en direction d'Alex qui reçut la balle. Spike se précipita vers le petit tandis que Buffy regardait horrifiée le sang qui coulait de son ami. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que Spike criait sur Alex pour qu'il lui réponde. Tout ça c'était de la faute de Warren qui d'ailleurs essayait de s'échapper mine de rien maintenant qu'il était désarmé. Mais il était hors de question qu'il lui échappe, elle devait venger son ami. Elle le rattrapa et le frappa comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait sur aucun ennemi. Il devait payer pour son acte avant même la case prison…

- Buffy ! Il est gravement atteint à l'épaule ! Il va faire une hémorragie ; faut l'emmener vite à l'hôpital !

La Tueuse se retourna vers le vampire alors que celui-ci emmenait déjà le petit Alex ensanglanté au dehors.

¤

- Mais pourquoi vous l'avez ramené ici ?s'étonna Willow. - Comment tu veux qu'on explique qu'il est le jeune homme de sa carte d'identité aux urgences ? Un démon l'a fait rajeunir et un abruti profond lui a tiré dessus ?  
- Mmh…  
- On s'est enfui par derrière dès qu'ils ont fini de le soigner donc ça devrait aller. Un peu de repos et ce petit démon sera remis sur pied !  
- C'est Spike qui sera content.  
- C'est sur ! Il était cent fois plus inquiet que moi !  
- Euh Buffy je disais ça ironiquement…  
- Ah ….euh moi non …  
- … d'ailleurs il est où là Spike ?  
- Sûrement avec son nouveau p'tit protégé ! Ils doivent être…  
- Euh Buffy au fait !  
- Quoi ?  
- Clem est passé tout à l'heure avec des infos pour Alex !  
- Quel genre ?  
- Du genre très utile ; il dit que c'est un jouet démoniaque qui a fait ça ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je répète c'est tout ! Et pour inverser le sort …

- Y'a un moyen hein Willow ?  
- Logiquement oui mais ça n'a jamais été testé…y'a une fonction « reverse » sur le jouet mais aucun enfant démon ne s'en ait jamais servit !  
- Mouais c'est normal en même temps…  
- Oui mais j'ai peur que en fait cette fonction n'empire l'état d'Alex après tout on sait pas vraiment comment marche cet objet.  
- Donc il faut que j'arrive à me procurer ce truc et…  
- Non pas la peine ! Clem en a trouvé un au cimetière, sûrement celui qui a transformé Alex d'ailleurs, il veut juste qu'on lui rende après pour qu'il puisse l'offrir à son neveu…  
- Y'a plus qu'à essayer alors !

- … je préfèrerais d'abord qu'on l'étudie un peu plus et puis il est quand même blessé sérieusement… soupira la sorcière.  
- Willow… Tu crois qu'Alex s'il était sain d'esprit accepterait de passer encore plus de temps comme ça accroché à Spike ?  
- Non c'est sûr, il ferait tout pour redevenir normal.  
- Alors le choix est fait, allons-y !

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la cave où elles trouvèrent Spike et Alex endormis, l'enfant bien blotti contre le vampire qui semblait vouloir le protéger contre tout.  
Willow gagatisa devant cette scène et Buffy secoua la tête.  
- Il vaut mieux attendre demain non ?  
- Willow, plus on traîne et plus il y a de chances qu'il reste toujours comme ça !  
- Bon alors j'y vais !  
- Evite quand même de toucher Spike, j'ai pas envie qu'il rajeunisse lui !

Willow sourit et activa le jouet qui émit un rayon vert ondulé touchant Alex.  
…  
Un silence pesant envahit alors la pièce. Les deux amies se regardaient désespérées tout en jetant des coups d'œil à l'adorable petit brun qui dormait toujours en souriant et qui surtout restait petit !  
- Ca met peut-être du temps à fonctionner ?  
- …Espérons …on va verra ça demain c'est déjà l'aube et j'ai envie de d'aller me coucher !  
- Normal, depuis hier soir tout s'est enchaîné entre le problème avec le Trio puis avec Alex et puis, la nuit porte conseil il parait !

¤

Deuxième matin d'affiler ! C'était le deuxième matin de suite que Buffy se faisait réveiller par des cris ! Hier c'était Dawn qui exprimait sa joie et Alex qui jouait à martyriser Spike… qu'est-ce que ça allait être encore aujourd'hui ?  
Déjà fatiguée par ce qui l'attendait, elle descendit en traînant des pieds au sous-sol d'où provenait les hurlements. Ce qu'elle vit la fatigua tellement plus qu'elle eut envie de remonter au lit. Spike et Alex s'envoyaient en criant tout ce qui tombait sous leurs mains y compris les oreillers d'où les diverses petites plumes qui voletaient partout dans la cave. Pires que des gamins alors qu'ils étaient grands tous les deux quand même…  
…  
…  
Minute, Alex grande taille ?  
Plus petit ?  
Il était guéri alors ?  
Cette nouvelle montée soudainement au cerveau de la Tueuse lui fit bien ouvrir définitivement les yeux pour la journée !  
La bataille qui se déroulait prenant alors à ses yeux une autre dimension, plus violente qu'une bataille de polochons, elle se décida à les arrêter mais fut alors prise pour cible par son ami non rétréci.  
- Eh ! Alex arrêtes ça immédiatement ! T'es guéri oui ou non ?  
- Vip !  
- Hein ?  
- Euh … pardon, oui Buffy… l'habitude…  
- Tu prends des habitudes aussi vite toi ?  
- Bah euh …  
- Et puis vous pourriez pas faire moins de bruits dès le matin ?  
- T'aurais aimé te réveiller à côté de Spike toi ? … euh mauvais question !  
- Euh Alex tu sais…  
- Non c'est bon je m'en fiche ! Et puis j'ai faim ! Je vais dévaliser tes placards tu vas voir ! cria Alex en courant vers la cuisine pour apaiser son estomac ou plutôt pour fuir des explications qu'il ne voulait pas avoir.   
Après tout, pouvait-il reprocher à son amie d'avoir couché avec Spike, quand lui-même avait collé ce vampire en pleurant. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas se souvenir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il détestait toujours le blond, ça c'était sûr mais rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Pour Spike qui venait de voir disparaître Alex dans les escaliers, plus ne serait comme avant non plus. Il venait de servir de nounou à un gamin à qui mine de rien il s'était attaché et qui lui manquait déjà. La version grande était beaucoup moins adorable et puis n'avait pas besoin de lui. Le vampire venait de se rendre compte que visiblement quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui… d'abord la Tueuse puis ce p'tit enfant tout mignon… il devait réfléchir, y'avait un truc.  
Oui. Pour lui non plus rien en serait plus jamais comme avant.

**_Fin de P'tit mignon_**

_

* * *

_

Et voilà c'est enfin fini !  
J'espère que cette fin vous aura plue même si mine de rien le but de la fic était de retirer tous les problèmes de BTVS à ce moment-là youpi Tara pas morte, Spike n'a pas tenté de violer Bubu, pas de Dark Willow. Bref tout va bien non ? Enfin c'est pas une happy end non plus vu qu'il faut quand même que Spike aille récupérer son âme après. C'est la survie du monde qui est en jeu pour la fin de la saison 7 lol

Merci à tous ceux qui auront apprécié cette fic et qui l'auront lu jusqu'au bout !


End file.
